The invention relates to a yarn-delivery device as a yarn feeder for textile machines including a bobbin for a yarn, a storage drum, and a drive motor having a rotor. The motor draws the yarn off from the bobbin. A yarn-tension sensor is provided that is mechanically deflected by the yarn running off the storage drum. Further, means for electronically evaluating and converting the mechanical deflection of the yarn-tension sensor are provided for regulating a drive of the drive motor.